Hofu
Hofu is a lioness who is known for seducing into doing her work and bidding, she has been banished everywhere except the pride lands, here she secretly summons evil rock monsters which the lion guard used to battle. She represents black magic Appearance Hofu is a lioness with cream fur and blue eyes. The secondary color of her fur is obviously white. She has a pink nose. When she is summoning creatures,Her primary fur color turns green and her eyes turn yellow. This also happens as she transforms into mapambano, Mapambano looks exactly like an armored lioness but the face part has horns on it. History Hofu has some history that's going on. 'The buffaloes of herb peak.' the Buffaloes usually graze around herb peak, which is known well around the soul lands, but when Taka and Mufasa went hunting, Hofu was using her magic to temporarily mind control a buffalo, but when she saw Taka, she was shocked by his handsomeness (in other words, she fell in love with Taka) that her spell of control turned into a deadly shot which struck the buffalo and caused a stampede, Taka and Mufasa ran, and of course, Taka got his scar. 'Trying to seduce Scar' she tried to, but he was too enraged to be. She failed miserably. She becomes insane a month after. 'Hofu vs Kion' It was a showdown, while the others battled her stone warriors, Teenage Kion battles Hofu and Kion gets knocked off and rolls down the pit of the pridelands' secret lava stream. When Kion gets up, Hofu scratches Kion in the face, causing Kion to have four scars upon his face. To be specific, on his left '' eye. Kion then grabs the opportunity and bites Hofu in the neck and throws her into the lava, Kion recovers enough and jumps back to the very easy to jump land. Hofu's still not done though, because of this, her rage and magic cause her to become mapambano. 'Mapambano's revenge' Simba fears that Kion could turn into Scar, and tells Kovu to banish Kion. After a very aggressive fight on Kion's fate,Kion interludes, Kion uppercuts Simba which causes Simba to fall off of Pride Rock, falling to his doom. Kion, shocked and guilty, runs away thorugh the out lands, into the soul lands. But little does he know that Mapambano was trailing him. Kion was tired, needing a rest. Mapambano attacks Kion, Kion, too tired to fight, falls. Mapambano goes for the kill, but luckily Jasiri, who has also been following Kion, tackles Mapambano. Enraged, Mapambano attacks Jasiri, but was blocked off by some stampeding rhinos which suddenly started surrounding Kion and Jasiri, blocking off Mapambano. Mapambano flees and has nothing but regret for not killing Kion fast enough. 'Kion vs Mapambano ''' Kion, after being comforted by mpendwa from the soul lands, Goes on and finally wants to settle the score. He meets Mapambano in her old cave. He battles Mapambano and their battle was brutal. In the end, Kion was victorious, but at the cost of his own left eye, the same eye with the scar(s). Very injured, as the thunder and lightning as well as the rain continued strong. The only thing left of that battle were Mapambano's decomposing bones and a blood trail which leads back all the way to the secret lion guard cave back in the pride lands. Trivia * Hofu means fear while Mapambano means struggle in Swahili Category:Lionesses Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased